


The one where Tsume makes a teeny tiny Mistake

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Series: The one Where Kakashi Hatake destroys the World (or just a small compound in Konoha) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I saw her first, Inuzuka Clan, Inuzukas don't make mistakes, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Shut Up Hatake., finders keepers, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: The first thing you need to know is bastard children are unfortunately not that uncommon. So when a child is born in the red district, sometimes a clan head gets an unpleasant call. For example, if there is a pale green-eyed blonde baby, Inoichi Yamanaka gets a summons. When a clan head gets summoned to the red light district, they go with complete and utter rage at the incompetence of their clan. So when Inuzuka Tsume gets called because a toddler at the orphanage just developed elongated canines, she knows what to expect, and adopts the child with little fanfare. How was she supposed to know that another clan had elongated canines when the only remaining member covers his face? Honestly, Kakashi, stop making such a big deal about it. Being able to use White chakra proves nothing! Tsume saw her first! That makes her an Inuzuka.





	The one where Tsume makes a teeny tiny Mistake

The first thing you need to know is bastard children are unfortunately not that uncommon. So when a child is born in the red district, sometimes a clan head gets an unpleasant call. For example, if there is a pale green eyed blonde baby, Inoichi Yamanaka gets a summons. If there is an unusually big boned baby, Choza Akimichi gets a summons. So forth and so on this process goes. When a clan head gets summoned to the red light district, they go with complete and utter rage at the incompetence of their clan.

 

So when, on one late evening when Tsume Inuzuka gets called to the local orphanage, she is less than pleased. She manages to curse two or three of the more careless members of her clan before storming over to the orphanage followed closely by Kuromaru, who also curses the companions of said careless members for not keeping a closer eye on their partners.

 

The matron, who is entirely accustomed to these occasional visits from clan heads does nothing but bring Tsume directly to where a twenty-two month old Chikako waited in the kitchen. A few hours earlier one of the caretakers had noticed her canines had grown in. Her sharp elongated canines. That was more than enough to send word to the Inuzuka's in hopes of having one less mouth to feed. 

 

Tsume took a moment to examine the fussy toddler’s teeth before all the rage drained out of and she sighed.

 

“Those are Inuzuka teeth alright.” She informed the matron. She set the young girl in one of the high chairs and turned to the matron who had already prepared some paperwork just in case. The sleepy Chikako however, noticed Kuromaru and all her sleepiness vanish.

 

“Doggy” she squealed and reached her short arms down towards him demanding to touch but not being able to reach. Tsume allowed a small smile at the adorable toddler, she was definitely an Inuzuka. 

 

. . . 

 

Two days later, the entire village of Konoha went into lockdown. Itachi had murdered his entire clan in the middle of the night and fled the village leaving his young brother completely alone in the world. This created near non-stop council meetings, and all ANBU, chunin, and jonin went into overtime, to pick up the gap into their workforce. Thirty active jonin, forty-two chunin, and the entire Konoha police force were now wiped out. On top of that, they no longer had any Sharingan users at their disposal. While Tsume spent the next several months in near-nonstop missions in ANBU, hunting Itachi, and picking up the duties of the Uchiha military police force, the rest of her noncombatant clan members took care of her normal duties and her now three children.

 

One of her clan members had been killed too. Hideki Inuzuka had been a medic nin visiting the Uchiha compound that night. He made a house call to a civilian family whose child had been suffering from a severe asthma attack. Hideki was a close friend to the child’s parents and had offered his services whenever she had an episode. Hideki was Tsume’s first cousin and a childhood friend.

 

By the time Tsume had returned to her normal affairs nearly six months later, little three year old Chikako had become a regular fixture in her household. If it had been any clan other than the Inuzuka’s, they probably would have noticed that the paternity test had never been completed. If Tsume hadn’t been so lost in grief, she might have remembered that she had asked Hideki to do the paternity test on Chikako. Finally if the clan as a whole weren’t such casual, accept things as they are, kind of people, they would have questioned little Chikako’s lineage a little more. However, none of these things happened and Chikako Inuzuka became Tsume’s third and youngest child with little fanfare. 

 

…

 

Tsume’s realization that her little Chikako might not actually be an Inuzuka, happened several months after Chikako’s third birthday. By this point, Chikako had developed speech and reading abilities to the level of her eight year old brother, Kiba. She had become known as a terrible troublemaker, who had way too much sass for a girl of her age. She spent more time with the dogs than her clan members, and when she wasn’t trolling some of her less intelligent cousins, she was ignoring them. These behaviors had created a niggling sense of doubt in the back of Tsume’s mind but it wasn’t until she caught the almost four year old walking up the wall of the Inuzuka compound and taunting Kiba for not being able to do the same that she realized there was a problem. 

 

Upon digging through her not so carefully filed paperwork, and forcing several of her minions to double check she found that there was no paternity test on file. With a growing sense of dread Tsume made an appointment for the next day to get the test done. Tsume then went and began an in depth questioning on exactly what her youngest was capable of. Her little Chikako learned to not only activate her chakra, but also use it, simply by watching others. Tsume with great surprise, asked her to demonstrate these abilities. What she saw horrified her. Whatever suspicions she had never prepared her for this. This moment of complete and utter horror. Chikako who had proudly made her hands glow with chakra, immediately stopped at her mother’s look of undisguised horror. Tsume quickly began to reassure her that no, nothing was wrong with her, or her chakra. In fact, she had very special chakra. And that no there was nothing wrong with white chakra. Nothing wrong at all. 


End file.
